ill never forget
by sesshysmiko
Summary: Rin gets attacked by a spider head demon and Kagome saves her what happens when Rin doesnt want to leave her side...WHAT Sesshomaru falls in love with the miko...what Kikyo dies heck yes
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll Never Forget You **_

-_thoughts-_

_demon voices _

_**sesshomarus inner demon**_

_the little voice in kagomes head (that i seem to be missing)_

-actions- (sniffing, gasping ect.)

ok this is my first fanfic go easy on me

with Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" _- what now?- _'lord sesshomaru' was the last thing he heard from the little green imp before he came in to veiw.

"What Jalken"

The little green imp looked up at his master, how could he tell him the girl ran off and he couldn't find her. Jalken looked up to find his master looking around. "Jalken where's Rin?"

"S-s-he r-ran into the forest and then I lost her after I tripped, I'm sorry milord, please dont kill me" Jalken waited for the killing blow but it never came. Jalken looked up to find his master was walking towards the forest insearch of the little girl he called his daughter.

with Kagome

"Oh, I cant believe him,-sniff-, I thought he loved me" -_i cant wait for him anymore __right __now__ i need to stop crying__and __i have to be strong-_" INUYASHA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! SIT BOY!" Kagome knew he was with Kikyo, she grined as she pictured the look on Kikyo's face as Inuyasha was sent crashing in the ground. Then in that very second Kagome heard a childs screams. Kagome grabed her bow and arrows and started running towards the direction of the screams.

with Rin

"ha see master Jalken I told you i could run faster than you...master Jalken? master Jalken?" Rin knew she was in unfammilar territory and master Jalken was no where to be seen. Rin started walking the way she came but she heard a twig snap behind her she slowly turned and what she saw made her wish she hadn't turned around for what she saw was a spider head and boy did it look hungry. _"you have woken me from my slumber now you shall pay with your life " _"ummm I'm sorry for disturbing you." Rin repeated everything that Lord Sesshomaru taught her to say if she ever ran into a demon who was either eatting or sleeping. Rin started walking in the other direction, she quickened her pace as she heard the spider demon behind her, then her pace turned into a run as she felt the demon's warm breath upon her neck _-oh kami please save me-_ Rin looked for somewhere to hide then she saw a ridge she could hide in. She started to cry when she climbed down in to the ridge, into safety. The spider demon tried to get to her but couldnt reach her...for long anyways._"you can't hide in there forever little girl" __-he's right- _Rin started to scream hoping her lord would hear her screams and perhaps come and save her...

(ok i kno its short but give me a break its my first fanfiction oh first 10 people to reveiw gets a punk ganster cookie)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll Never Forget You **_

-_thoughts-_

_demon voices _

_**sesshomarus inner demon**_

_the little voice in kagomes head (that i seem to be missing)_

-actions- (sniffing, gasping, ect.)

dark-spider-flame

Aashni

lost-vampie-of-hate

Penneay7

Skarlet Rayne

kasumi-sama

Miss Hiss

AllyPhobia

guess what all of you get a punk ganster cookie execpt fpr AllyPhobia she gets an emoskater cookie caused she asked (walks around and hands them their super awsome coookies)

with Kagome

She could hear the girls screams, she had to help her. She ran to where the ridge began only to find the girl had stopped screaming. _-oh kami am i to late if so i still refuse to let that spider eat her, she will get a proper bureial (SP?)- _Kagome pulled the string of her bow aimed and let go of the arrow. As soon as the arrow soon found its mark, the spider turned to ashes. Kagome walked to the ridge to get the girl, as soon as Kagome had her out of the ridge she found the girl was alive she just passed out. _-oh thank you kami, I guess I had better set up camp she might be hungry when she wakes- _Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and laid the sleeping girl in it, then put uo a barrier to make sure that no harm would befall them, then started looking over her woundeds healing the least serious ones then cleaning and bandaging the worst. Then Kagome noticed the little ponytail in the girls hair _-who do i know thats hair is like that...-_ then cold amber eyes flashed in her head_-sesshomaru... oh kami its Rin, shes grown alot shes what 10 now? oh well at least shes alive- _Kagome looked over at her before turning to set up the rest of camp _-she reminds me of shippo he would have been 8 by now- _Kagomes heart panged as she tought of him, he died in the final battle. Kagome was glad Naraku was dead he deserved it he took people presious to her heart and killed them. Kagome then said a silent prayer for all of those lost due to Naraku's wickedness...

with sesshomaru

"Jaken you are ever more of an idiot than I thought" the cold lord of the west hated the little green imp more than he ever has this time he couldn't even get her scent. and that annoyed him more than anything else. A low growl erupted from his throat as his stupid half-brother emerged from the other side of the clearing followed bye the dead corpse. "Inuyahsa so nice to see you are becoming a necropheliac (sp?)."

" don't talk about kikyo like that Kagome has already paid for doing that" Inuyasha said this as he drew his sword. Sesshomaru's poison whip came in to view.

"you know Inuyasha you dont have to die just to prove your love to a corpse," Sesshomaru said this as he dodged Inuyasha's failed attemped to kill him "I have no time for these shanannigans (sp?) _-rin is of most importance at this moment- _Sesshomaru landed and started walking away but then he stopped and turned towards Inuyasha and said "you know Inuyasha the other girl was MUCH better at least she was warm and could breath, you disgust me, i never would have thought you would drop that low, come jaken" and with that he turns and walks into the forest.

**with inuyasha**

" Damnit"

"what is it my love " inuyasha felt a cold hand come to his shoulder.

"Kagome has the Shiko no Tama shards, how are we supposed to make you whole again if we dont have kagome or the shards."

"we find her and kill her and take the shards from her, its as easy as that" Kikyo said this as she took Inuyasha's face in to her cold dead hands (i hate kikyo shes a hoe) and kissed Inuyasha with her cold ass lips...


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'll Never Forget You **_

'_Thoughts'_

_Demon voices _

_**Sesshomarus inner demon**_

_The little voice in kagomes head (that I seem to be missing)_

-Actions- (sniffing, gasping, ect.)

Thank you to all of those who reviewed I'm sorry I haven't up dated you see everything seemed to go wrong after the last chapter 1) the was a death in my family 2) I found out I was pregnant 3) I had a miscarriage 4) i have very bad writers block so yea everythings good now I can update a lot sooner than before. So on with the story…bum bum bum bum

WITH KAGOME

Kagome looked at the sleeping girl and noticed that she wasn't breathing well so she went and checked the girls forehead for a fever and sure enough there was one kagome went to her bag and got her thermometer and put it in Rins mouth and when Kagome looked back at it, it read 103 Kagome panicked and didn't know what to do so she looked all over Rins body only to find a bite mark from the spider head demon on little Rins ankle so Kagome tried to focus all her energy in to a little pink globe and tried to heal Rin.

WITH SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru was looking all over the forest to find Rin when he felt a small pull of miko magic in the air but he did not feel like getting purified or having to argue with the young maiden knowing well they do not enjoy demons. Then he felt the pull of the miko power drop if only for a second then before the barrier shot back up he caught Rins scent in the wind. _'So that's why I couldn't find her she's in that barrier'_ and with the final thought he started walking off toward the pull of the magic.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome looked around the area she was in and noticed there weren't any herbs to make medicine for the young girl._ 'I guess I'll have to go look for some.'_Kagome walked to the edge of her barrier and let it down for a split second just long enough for her to step through then she put the barrier back up in order to protect Rin _'I promised my self that I wouldn't let any harm come to her and I'll be damned if she get killed in my care'_so Kagome went in search for her herbs.

DOUBLE POV

sesshomaru found where the barrier came to a stop. He tryed to touch it but ended up shocking himself in the process when he smelt a familiar scent. _'lavender and fresh rain its the miko that travels with the half-breed'_ he noticed that her aura was getting closer. so he walked till he met her face to face _'Rin's scent is all over her'_Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and felt anger well up inside of her _'he looks so much like Inuyasha, WAIT! why am i thinking about that baka?' _Sesshomaru could feel the anger radiating off of her delicate form _'...delicate form? stupid beast.' **I am not stupid thank you she smells delisous(sp?) TAKE HER PLEASE!! **_Kaogme looked at sesshomaru _'his eyes are turning red'_"sesshomaru-sama? are you alright?" sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal color of gold when he replyed "i am of no concern of yours, now where is Rin?" he said as if he were expecting the younger girl to jump out of no where. Kagome looked at him,

"she's inside the barrier she got bit by a spider demon and shes not improving at all."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko "and let me guess its is your doing, it was your fault?"

Kagome looked at the ground _'why does everything have to be my fault?'_"no LORD Sesshomaru it is not my fault maybe if you wouldnt trust that little ugly human hating toad who i think lets Rin run off with her none of this would have happened!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. -_sesshomaru is soooo going to kill me! I cant die! Rin needs me!-_

Sesshomaru felt his angry rising _-how dare that miko speak to me like that-_

_**'-' the miko is only trying to help our ward. She is very motherly. she will protect our pups very nicely, unlike Hina, who only cares for herself.'-'**_

_-I do not wish to mate either. It's a betrothal and I will never touch a alone a weak miko as herself. There will be no ours pups-_

_**'-' the miko has hidden power I can feel it.'-'**_

_'He's doing it again... should I snap him out of it or make a break for it to Rin. She won't last much longer with out these herbs...'_ Kagome made a break for her barrier running as fast as she could. Before Kagome could reach the barrier she was tackled to the ground by the demon lord himself "and where do you think your going _miko_"

"I was going to save Rin's life thank you. Now please get off of me so she doesn't die!" sesshomaru looked at the miko "why do you wish to help her? Is it for riches? For me to spare the half breed the next time this sesshomaru sees that disgrace? Or free passage on my land for your companies' travels?"

"I** wish to help your ward because I couldn't save my own from Naraku he died because I wasn't strong enough but now I am. No I don't want you to spare Inuyasha for I don't care if he lives he has broken my heart for the last time. **_And it does not matter about my companies travels because of Inuyasha we have spilt up so I am alone...If you kill me now you'll never be able to save Rin. She is dying. _LET ME UP NOW!!" and with that Kagome sent out a wave of energy through Sesshomaru not enough to kill him but enough to get him off of her. Kagome get up and started walking towards her barrier and made it to where Sesshomaru could follow inside. The young miko knelt down next to the sick girl and gave her the herbs she needed. As soon as the medicines set in Rin's breathing bettered so she could slip into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru watched from afar _**'-' look how she cares for the child maybe we can bring the miko with us she'll care for our ward better than the toad, besides the child needs a mother / sister figure in her life she is becoming unruly'-' **_

_-That is true and save Rin is friends with the miko-_

_**'-' Plus the Shikon miko will need protecting since she is on our lands...'-'**_

_-Well you've just thought of everything have you?-_

_**'-'... Soooo'-'**_

Kagome had just broken Rin's fever when the prince of ice came up to her.

"oh lord sesshomaru, listen I'm sorry about earlier... its just you were wasting time saveRin didnt have..."

"Miko do not apologize for you humans use that saying to much it has no meaning anymore. And since you have no escort to protect you, you shall travel with us."

"HEY MISTER I don't need protection...I'm the shikon miko demons fear me!!," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that remark,"

"Miko, Rin needs a human female to teach her how to survive in the human world"

"My lord that is a very generous offer but i have to find the jewel shards and i only say sorry if i actually mean it"

Sesshomaru's anger was growing. "Miko you have no choice, as a lord you have to obey me because you are on my land"

"Fine..._my lord _but I'm leaving as soon as possible..."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her neck and threw her against a tree then growled into her ear," miko you will not leave until this Sesshomaru tells you that you can leave, do you understand this Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded as she gasped for air," good no go and get your things and Rin ready for travel, we leave at sunset" and with those words he dropped Kagome to the ground. Kagome's lungs filled with air.

With a sore throat she replied "my lord, may I ask why we are leaving at sunset?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome he did not wish to tell her the truth.


End file.
